Maurice
Maurice (voiced by Cedric the Entertainer and Kevin Michael Richardson) is King Julien's right hand man who is one of the characters in Winnie the Pooh Goes to Madagascar. Trivia *Maurice originally met Winnie the Pooh and his friends in Winnie the Pooh Goes to Madagascar, but it turned out that Winnie the Pooh Says All Hail King Julien will explain how he met Pooh and the gang instead. *Maurice met Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Madagascar. *Maurice made his first guest appearance in a Lion King crossover film in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story and there at the end he, King Julien, and Mort became part of The Jungle Adventure Crew. He is somewhat more concerned than Julien of the dangers around his friends, making him be like an uncle to his team. *Maurice made his first guest appearance in a Winnie the Pooh crossover film in Pooh's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. *Maurice guest starred again in Pooh, Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed, ''Winnie The Pooh in The Festival of The Lion King'', the Walt Disney World version of [[Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!|''Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!]], ''Winnie the Pooh's World of Color, and ''Winnie the Pooh in Animagique''. *Maurice will meet Littlefoot. Ash Ketchum, and their friends on Littlefoot Says All Hail King Julien. *Maurice will see Littlefoot, Ash Ketchum, and their friends again in Littlefoot Returns to Madagascar. *Maurice will meet Bloom and her friends in Bloom Says All Hail King Julien. *Maurice will see Bloom and her friends again in Bloom Goes to Madagascar. *Maurice will meet Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Go to Madagascar. *Maurice will meet the FT Squad in The FT Squad's Adventures in Madagascar. Gallery Penguins-of-Madagascar-image-penguins-of-madagascar-36104881-992-621.png|Maurice in women's hula clothes. Category:HEROES Category:Animal characters Category:Characters Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures characters Category:Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama characters Category:SIDEKICKS Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Manly heroes Category:Non-Disney sidekicks Category:Males Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Jungle adventure crew Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Monkeys Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Pure of Heart Category:Comic Relief Category:Dreamworks Animation characters Category:Rescuers Category:Life Savers Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Angel Squads Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:False Antagonist Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Cross-dressers Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Sora's adventure team (X0209) Category:Circus performers Category:Kyle's Great Friends Category:Kyle's Family Category:Nightmare Destroyer Category:Alpha Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Cartoon Pals Adventures allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies